20 April 1977
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1977-04-20 ; Comments *Apart from Generation X and Boxer's session on this date, Ken Garner's The Peel Session book states that side 1 of Spirit's LP, Future Games and the Saints' Erotic Neurotic were played on this show. *Files has only tracks from Boxer's repeated session. *Session artist, Boxer, had a controversial album cover, that some record shops refused to sell. The album, Below The Belt, attracted less attention for its music than for its cover art. Photographed by Alex Henderson with graphics by Richard Evans, the cover featured model Stephanie Marrian (real name, Stefanie Khan, born in Singapore, her mother was English and father Indian, she was the first page 3 girl in the Sun newspaper way back in 1970), spreadeagled and naked but for a pair of shoes, with a man's arm reaching up between her legs and his boxing-gloved hand hiding her genitalia. *The back cover at first showed Stephanie in complete full-frontal nudity, but later pressings covered her up with the band's belt-styled logo. The cover was completely re-designed for the US market using the band photo from the inside of the UK gatefold cover *An audio on YouTube from Boxer's Peel session featuring Peel's links was thought to come from either 10 November 1975 or 30 January 1976, but there was some evidence it was not so, where JP says in the audio of the video: we are hoping to get back through our archives as it were, into the past of this programme and into the past of Top Gear to dig out two classic sessions and replay them for you and this is the first we have come up with, it's Boxer, according on October 7th 1975 and that's All The Time In The World.' '' *A question was asked on the Peel Yahoo site, on where the audio came from. From the messages, it turns out that there is strong evidence of the show coming from this programme, where the Boxer session was repeated as one of the classic sessions along with a new one. *Boxer's only session only had them performing on the shows in 1975 and 1976, without any other artists. Sessions *Generation X #1. Recorded: 1977-04-12 *Boxer, #1. Recorded 1975-10-07. First broadcast: 10 November 1975 Tracklisting *Boxer: All The Time In The World (session) '''# :(JP: 'And now we have a little more time on the radio. In fact twice as much time you probably spotted. We're hoping to get back through our archives as it were, into the past of this programme and into the past of Top Gear to dig out two classic sessions and replay them for you and this is the first we have come up with, it's Boxer, according on October 7th 1975 and that's All The Time In The World') '@'' *edit '''@ *Boxer: California Calling (session) @''' :(JP: 'And that's Cali-for-niya Calling from Boxer') '£'' *edit £''' :(JP: '...Of course had one excellent LP released on Virgin, Below The Belt, and had recorded another one, which got as far as listed on the Virgin catalogue, but I don't think it ever got into the shops. The new band signed to CBS anyway, but Mike Patto is still lead vocalist, and also in the band are Chris Stainton on keyboards, Tim Bogert on bass, Adrian Fisher on lead guitar, and Ed Tuderi on drums. I'm sorry if I pronounced your name wrong Ed') '£'' *edit £''' :(JP: '...band's Shooting Star') '£'' *Boxer: Shooting Star (session) £''' :(JP: '...I should one be well satisfied, that's the 1975 vintage Boxer, a very good year, and that's their Shooting Star, a Patto Halsall composition') '$'' *edit $''' :(JP: '... The Eye') '$'' *Boxer: More Than Meets The Eye (session) $''' Tracks marked '''# on File 1 Tracks marked @''' on '''File 2 Tracks marked £''' on '''File 3 Tracks marked $''' on '''File 4 File ;Name *1) Boxer- All the Time in the World/ Live on John Peel's Top Gear 10.7.1975 *2) Boxer- California Calling/Live on John Peel's Top Gear 10.7.1975 *3) Boxer- Shooting Star/Live on John Peel's Top Gear 10.7.1975 *4) Boxer- More Than Meets The Eye/Live on John Peel's Top Gear 10.7.1975 ;Length *1) 4:10 *2) 4:49 *3) 5:01 *4) 5:23 ;Other *1-4) Many thanks to TheDudeMinds89 ;Available *1) YouTube *2) YouTube *3) YouTube *4) YouTube Category:1977 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online